Hawkwind and Friends Read My Immortal
by When the Stars Fade Out
Summary: We've all heard of this infamous story. Well, what will Hawkwind, Ravencloud, Stormclaw, and many others say when they read it? will they die from good grammar loss before reaching the end or will they be able to finish it?
1. Chapter 1: Regrets of Leaving the Clan

A/N: I decided to make one of these! Good luck, read and review please! :)

* * *

Chapter 1.

**Hawkwind: I hate it already.**

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!  
**Hawkwind: Oh no... how long is this?**

**Ravencloud: Erm... 44 chapters long.**

**Stormclaw: I would much rather be back at the camp. Why did I come out today?**

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name)

**Hawkwind: That's great... not.**

with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!).

**Hawkwind: Bye then.**

I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie.

**Stormclaw: Fluff.**

are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

**Ravencloud: Well, that was Ru-ude! *sassy snap***

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!

**Hawkwind: Why do you have to put the "…" before Draco's name?**

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

**Stormclaw: Outrage! Draco Malfoy has never been shy!**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

**Ravencloud, Hawkwind: THANK GOODNESS!**

**Stormclaw: Thank Heavens.**

* * *

I hope you liked it, sorry I'm new at making parodies. Balloon, Grand, I hope you notice yourselves! :) Read and Review, please! PEACE! *walks out*


	2. Ch 2: Cherry!

HEY GUYS! So, welcome back to my immortal with Stormclaw, Ravencloud and Hawkwind! We have a new person in, but first, shout outs!

Grandmaster of the Swordsworn: Thanks! It's great I made you laugh, I hoped I could be funny enough. And you're right!

Emerald Flashes: Thanks! :)

* * *

**Me: Guess what?**

**Ravencloud: We don't need to read this crap anymore?**

**Hawkwind: I hope...**

**Me: Nope! Welcome to the stage... CHERRYSPLASH!**

**Ravencloud: OMG hai Cherry!**

**Cherrysplash: Why was I here again?**

**Me: Shut up and start reading!**

**Stormclaw: Oh no.**

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

**Hawkwind: Do you even know what a prep IS?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ravencloud: Tacky.**  
The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

**Stormclaw: Shut the fluff out.**

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!)

**Hawkwind: No one cares.**

woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes.

**Ravencloud: Why must you explain all this crap every time you introduce someone?**

She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

**Cherrysplash: Darling, I'm pretty sure no one cares.**

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

**Cherrysplash: No sh*t, Sherlock.**

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

**Ravencloud: Seriously?**

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

**Hawkwind: Um, girl? I think you need a class in English, darling.**

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

**Stormclaw: Why would there be a human band in the wizard world? It's a stupid idea.**

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

**Hawkwind: Omg, I never saw this coming... did so.**

**Ravencloud: Oh no, it's a cliffhanger! Wait... that means we don't have to read anymore!**

**Cherrysplash: Seriously, how many chapters is this?**

**Stormclaw: Forty-four.**

**Hawkwind: Oh my gosh, Cherry, I said the same thing! Totally twins!**

**Cherrysplash: TOTALLY! *squeals excitedly***

**Stormclaw: Why, Starclan? Why?**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh No, Not An Apprentice!

Thanks again! I'm seriously not gonna add the shout outs anymore, it gets overwhelming after eight stories... /)./) Anyways... ENJOY!

* * *

**ME: Guess what? New member to the story, yay!**

**Everyone: ... *silence***

**Me: erm... well then... LETS WELCOME TO THE STAGE... CUE THA FLUFFIN DRUM ROLL!**

***drum roll* **

**Me: LETS ALL GO GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO FLAMEPAW!**

**Stormclaw: You brought an apprentice?!**

**Ravencloud: You're gonna kill her!**

**Hawkwind: Oh my...**

**Cherrysplash: Why would you bring an apprentice in?**

**Flamepaw: Shut up, let's just read! **

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws!

**Stormclaw: I refuse to believe you got GOOD reviews.**

FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets.

**Hawkwind: Technically, wouldn't it just be string then..?**

Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky.

**Flamepaw: Umm... I'm a cat, and an apprentice and even I know that THAT is impossible. Really.**

I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists

**Raven****cloud: *starts laughing* *rolls onto floor***

**Stormclaw: ****Not again... Hawkwind?**

**Hawkwind: Way ahead of you. *calls some claw thing to take balloon to a fluffy bed***

. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway.

**Cherrysplash: Didn't you just say you put on white foundation in chapter 1?**

I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

**Flamepaw: I don't want to know what your idea of "cool" is.**

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666)

**Hawkwind: Isn't that illegal...?**

and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs.

**Ravencloud: Remember kids, don't ever drink or smoke like these two idiots!**

When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh

**Stormclaw: What the FLUFF is a mosh pit?**

pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

**Cherrysplash: Well that's... Nice?**

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

**Flamepaw: Um...?**

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

**Stormclaw: What? This is so out of character.**

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

**Hawkwind: okay, you can ruin all the other characters, but you CANNOT go dissing Hillary Duff! *Revs flaming banana chainsaw***

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!

**Flamepaw: That's ****really bad use of an elipse.**

**Stormclaw: Please don't make us read the entire story.**

**Me: TOO BAD! I BROUGHT ****YOU IN, AND NOW YOU GOTTA FINISH IT!**

**Cherrysplash: Actually you kinda dragged me here. Literally.**

**Hawkwind: I hate you.**

**Me: I can live with that. **

**Ravencloud: *home alone scream***


	4. Chapter 4: Warriorized and Horrified

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY nut mary su OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

**Hawkwind: Ummmm... Are we supposed to understand this?**

**Stormclaw: This story is simply pathetic.**

**Flamefeather: You spelled your characters name wrong. Wow.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

**Cherrysplash: You're curious and angry?**

**Ravenfeather: I could say the same to you, b*tch**

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

**Hawkwind: How the fluff is that supposed to work?**

And then… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra.

**Ravenfeather: LOL OMG THATS SO FUNNY *dies laughing***

**Cherrysplash: ASDHEMEKFBEJ THATS SO SAD ITS HILARIOUS**

Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

**Hawkwind: Really? Just, really?**

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss eerywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Dumbledore!  
**Stormclaw: That is just so out of character that I cannot explain how much it is.**

**Cherrysplash: Oh m y glob, really?**

**Me: Welp, now you only have forty chapters to read!**

**Flamefeather: *implodes***

**Ravenfeather: That's normal.**

**Hawkwind: *facepaw***

**Me: Okay, um, well, while we go wake her up, I'll close up. So, see you next time! :)**

A/N: Sorry for not updating, like I said on other stories I am very busy IRL and I barely have time for fanfiction anymore. So, goodbye! R & R, please! C:


End file.
